Bakura Simulator
by AzureAzula
Summary: Rabushikku Bakura was born with out emotions, so he is forced to act normal around other people. But what will happen when he finds the love of his life, his soul mate, Awaitsuki Ryou? And what will happen if other men will try to steel him away from him? And what is the secret that Ryou is hiding? Read to find out! /Tendershipping/ Yu-Gi-Oh! X Yandere Simulator
1. Prolouge

Hey ya'll! This is just another fun crossover which I hope you'll enjoy.

Rabushikku Bakura was born with out emotions, so he is forced to act normal around other people. But what will happen when he finds the love of his life, his soul mate, Awaitsuki Ryou? And what will happen if other men will try to steel him away from him? And what is the secret that Ryou is hiding? Read to find out! Contains: Tendershipping

Now! Onwards with the story!

* * *

I can't feel anything.

For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me. But everything changed when I met _him_…

…_my Kohai_…_Ryou_…

For the first time, I felt something.

A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving.

Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else.

He is everything to me. And now, someone is trying to take him from me. He wants him, but not in the same way that I want him. He could never appreciate him in the way I do.

He doesn't deserve him. He belongs to me alone. He has though me a new emotion…Rage. I want to stop him.

I want to hurt him. I want to kill him. There is nothing I won't do for Ryou. I won't let anyone come between us.

I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take him from me.

Nothing else matters. No one else matters.

**Ryou. Will. Be. Mine.**

(((Bakura∞Simulator)))

_**Hey.**_

_**Do I know you?**_

_**I saw you stalking a lower class boy today.**_

_**Do you have a problem with that?**_

_**No. I wanted to give you some information about the boy he was with.**_

_**His name is Ishtar Malik.**_

_**He has a crush on him.**_

_**He belives in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school.**_

_**The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?**_

_**Correct.**_

_**He's planing to confess to him next Friday.**_

_**Why are you telling me this?**_

_**I would be happy if something bad happened to Malik-kun.**_

_**I think you might be the person to give him what he deserves.**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**I'm the person nicknamed "Daku-kun" at school.**_

_**I heard rumors about you. You blackmail and sell panty shots to people. Nobody knows your real name.**_

_**The rumors are true.**_

_**If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can.**_

_**If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you everything I know about them.**_

_**You're disgusting.**_

_**You're a stalker.**_

_**If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me.**_

_**You have one week until your precious Kohai belongs to Malik-kun.**_

_**I hope you make him suffer.**_

* * *

Dictionary:

Awaitsuki - Pale moon

Rabushikku - Lovesick

Kouhai - younger, junior

Dāku - Dark

The next chapter will also be a teaser, just to let you know. I'm so mean. XD


	2. Character Intrudaction

Here it is one and all! My next teaser of the story. This chapter will intruduce the rivals, so beware. :P

* * *

**Yandere**

**Name: Rabushikku Bakura  
Personality: Yandere  
Club: None  
Class: 3-2  
Status: Lovesick Killer  
Additional information: Bakura never really felt emotions before he met with Awaitsuki Ryou. He fell in love with him at first sight, and stalked him ever since. One day he noticed him talking to another boy, who tried to get in the way of his love. Now he is trying to ellinimate every human being who tries to come between the two of them.**

"Kohai..."

"You tried to take him away from me."

"I love you…"

**Kohai**

**Name: Awaitsuki Ryou  
Personality: Nyandere  
Club: None  
Class: 2-2  
Status: Secretive Shyguy  
Additional information: He is a shy lovable person, who is the crush of many girls and boys. He reather reads under a sakura tree sitting on the fountain. He is kind to every one he meets, and helps where he can. He may be sweet and friendly, but deep underneath he keeps a heavy secret…**

"I'm sorry! This is all my foult! I should have watched where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Please call me Ryou. May I join this club?"

"I c-can't… I promised… Please…!"

**Tutorial Guide**

**Name: Dhahabi Yami  
Personality: Dorodere  
Club: Drama  
Class: 3-2  
Status: Ally Guide  
Additional information: He is the one, who gives Bakura the idea of murder. He called Bakura in the Drama Club one day, to help him out practicing his scene. Yami played a murderer's victim, and Bakura played the killer. This gave Bakura the idea of murdering Malik. Yami's older twin brother Atem is the Club President, and he forced Yami to join, and their relationship isin't exactly the best. He usually hangs out around people Atem not approves of in his free time.**

"Hey, you! Can you help me out a little here?"

"I don't see the point in this… Why am I even here?"

"I'm so done with this crap…"**  
**

**Rival #1**

**Name: Ishtar Malik  
Personality: Tsundere  
Club: None  
Class: 2-1  
Status: Ryou's Childhood Friend  
Additional information: Malik was friends with Ryou since they were children. Malik later developed his feelings for Ryou, and has a hard time expressing his affection. He is harsh, quick to anger, and easily irritated.**

"Did you forget to eat breakfast again? Ugh! You're such a nuisence! You're lucky that I have some extra in my bento…"

"D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I… like you or anything… B-baka!"

"You baka! Look what situation you got us into again!"

**Rival #2**

**Name: Mutou Yugi  
Personality: Deredere  
Club: Cooking  
Class: 2-2  
Status: Cooking Club President  
Additional information: Yugi first encountered Ryou after Malik left. Ryou was in need of comfort, and Yugi easily became his friend. He makes Ryou lunch everyday. He only thinks he has a crush on Ryou becouse he is heartbroken, and thinks that Ryou is able to fill that void. He has a deep secret, that he guards too well for me to know.**

"Ryou, your just in time! I baked some cookies, would you like some?"

"Y-you know Ryou, I wouldn't mind cooking for you… every day…"

"I think you are a wonderful person Ryou! No matter what secrets you keep! You can always just talk to me about it when you feel ready."

**Rival #3**

**Name: Dhahabi Atem  
Personality: Oujidere  
Club: Drama  
Class: 3-1  
Status: Drama Club President  
Additional information: Atem is a very egoistical and arrogant person. He first set his sights on Ryou during the auditions that his club hosted for 'The Pharaoh and His Slave'. He thinks that Ryou's acting skills are not good enough, but he still keeps him around as a protagonist slave substitute. He has a younger brother, Dhahabi Yami, but they are not on good terms.**

"Let's be honest! No one could play this role better than me."

"I only share the stage with the best. You'll need to try a little harder, dear!"

"The teachers let the demon freaks keep a knife around in school. I don't think that a kiss will bother them."

**Rival #4**

**Name: Allasu Akefia  
Personality: Darudere  
Club: Occult  
Class: 3-1  
Status: Occult Club President  
Additional information: He is the leader of the occult club, but unlike the other shy members, he is self confident, but awfully lazy. He first met Ryou, when he was looking for a club to join. interested in his club. He adores Ryou, and is a strong rival to beat. Due to his obsession with super natural, he does strange things in school, and he even got the student council to let him keep a ritual knife in school.**

"Are you really interested in watching our ritual?"

"How did you start these feelings inside of me? Did you cast a spell on me?"

"You should watch out. I feel dark energies following you every where. I think a demon wants your soul. But you don't need to worry. I'll protect you."

**Rival #5**

**Name: Jonouchi Katsuya  
Personality: Genki  
Club: Sports  
Class: 2-1  
Status: Sports Club President  
Additional information: He is a cheerful energetic person, who is predicted to win gold medals in the olympics. After the first four weeks, Ryou will feel depressed and drained, and Katsuya encoureges him to take part in club activities, to get his attitude back. Katsuya quickly crushes on Ryou, and decides to protect him from everything. He is not the brightest person, and he says 'yes' to everything that will Ryou say to him.**

"Alright everyone, on your feet! Times a wasting! Let's get moving!"

"You know… I'd put my life on the line for you… if it ever came to that."

"Come on Ry-chan! A little sport is just what you need to feel a little better!"

**Rival #6**

**Name: Honda Hiroto  
Personality: Bakadere  
Club: None  
Class: None  
Status: School Nurse  
Additional information: Honda is a substitute nurse who is reather clumsy. His mind is not his sharpest tool, but after what happened to Katsuya, he will instantly take Ryou under his wings taking care of him. Ryou occasionaly visit him in his office to chat with him.**

"Execouse me… but are you feeling okay? Your face is completely red!"

"Oh, gosh, I've gone and done it again! How did we end up like this…?!"

"Come visit me anytime you need some one to talk to!"

**Rival #7**

**Name: Otogi Ryuji  
Personality: Sadodere  
Club: None  
Class: None  
Status: Substitute Teacher  
Additional information: Otogi-sensei is a very sultry person, who enjoys nothing better than seducing teenagers. He choose poor Ryou as a prey, and now someone needs to take drastical measures to save him before it's too late.**

"I'll be your subsitute today. I hope everyone pays… close… attention."

"If you answer the question correctly… I'll give you a reward…"

"I've seen your grades are falling. Perhaps I should give you… private tutoring…"

**Rival #8**

**Name: Eanqa Mariku  
Personality: Hinedere  
Club: Delinquent  
Class: 3-2  
Status: Delinquent Leader  
Additional information: A very violent and aggressive person. Ryou and him are exect opposites, yet they still get along as friends. However, Mariku becomes more attached to Ryou and more possesive, keeping him with himself at most of the time. He is a dangerous rival, who will not let anything stop him from taking what he wants.**

"You got somethin' you wanna say? Then say it to my face!"

"No one can now about this, okay? This… stays… between us. Got that?"

"I don't get you. Why are you following me around? If you want somethin' then just say it, you mutan."

**Rival #9**

**Name: Awaitsuki Amane  
Personality: Imouto  
Club: None  
Class: 1-2  
Status: Ryou's Little Ryou  
Additional information: She came from the UK, becouse she missed her brother so much. Amane is Ryou's younger sister, who is deathly afraid about his brother finding a love interest. She made it her absolute mission to stop Ryou from finding a date, so that her big brother will not stop spending time with her.**

"Welcome home Onii-chan! How was your day? Tell me all about it!"

"If you got a love interest, would you forget about me? That won't happen will it?!"

"If Onii-chan can't spend time with me becouse he has to go go club activities, than I'll join your club too!"

**Rival #10**

**Name: Kaiba Seto  
Personality: Kamidere  
Club: Student Council  
Class: 3-2  
Status: Student Council President  
Additional information: Seto was missing from school in the past ten weeks, due to unknown reasons. He is the heir to Kaiba corp. Unlike other rivals he knows that the school is dangerous, so he will do anything in his power to stop that person. Security will higher, and no suspiceous behaviour would be tolarated. He doesen't have great feelings towards Ryou, only a minor crush. However, he is still dangerous to let him freely roam around.**

"As the student council president, I vow to bring this school to knew heights!"

"Awaitsuki-san! I think some one may be stalking you. But don't worry… I'll keep you safe!"

"Ryou-kun. Please stay close to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

**Daku-kun**

**Name: Unknown  
Personality: Unknown  
Club: Info  
Class: Unknown  
Status: Information Broker  
Additional information: Nobody knows who he really is, and nobody knows how he looks like. He has great influence and manipulation over the school, and he knows almost everything about almost every one. Some people daubt he even exists, but if you need a favor, all you need to do is send him a picture of a girls panties, or a boy in the changing room. However if he asks a favor from you, you better do as he asks… or else.**

'' If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can."

''You didn't actually forget what day it is… did you?"

''I want you to meet me at the rooftop tonight."

**Nemesis**

**Name: Shamseaduun Horakhty  
Personality: Unknown  
Club: Unknown  
Class: Unknown  
Status: Nemesis  
Additional information: A very mysterious girl, who just occasionally turns up, then disappears. She was hired by Seto, and was instructed to find the dangerous person, and elinimate them.**

''…"

''?"

''!"

* * *

Okay! I promise that this was the last teaser, and the next chapter will be a _real_ chapter with _real _content. I'll try to update this book at least every friday. Stay tuned everyone!


	3. Meeting With Kohai

I do not own YanSim nor Yugioh! Have fun reading my dears!

* * *

"_If I don't hurry I'll be late!"A boy with white wild hair yelled to no one in particular."Curse me and my tendency of insomania!"_

_He scolded himself as he ran through the streets, passing gardens, houses, and other people minding their own business. This boy who was currently very much running late from school was Rabusikku Bakura. He was a third year student at Domino High. This year a lot of schools in the area have been closed for some unknown reasons, and practically for some reason, Domino High was just re-opened. It was closed for twenty years, but why now they re-opened it was a mistery. Today was Thrusday, and students would have to go on a 'School Year Opening', to listen to crappy speaches and rules of the new school. He seen students with the same uniforms as he had. A blue uniform jacket and pants for the boys, and pink sailor shirts with blue skirts for the girls. All of the new students seemed particalary stressed. Probably about not knowing anyone, and scared of making new friends. Unlike other people though, he didn't felt stressed. He didn't felt __**anything**__ at all. That's how he was born, and he couldn't help it. He pretended to be normal around other people, but in reality he felt empty. __**Always empty.**_

_He didn't minded it however. He didn't know at that time that how feeling real emotions would feel like, so he couldn't miss what he never had. He was still dashing towards his new school, while he quietly cussed himself under his breath. He was so occupied with himself, that he didn't notice another boy turning around the corner running like Bakura. Before Bakura could process the presence of the boy, he heard a high pitched yelp, and as a result, their heads harshly collieded, both of them falling on the ground. Bakura groand as he held his hand to his head, thinking about the worst insult he could throw at him. The other boy gasped at the sight of Bakura, and quickly jumped to his feet._

"_I'm sorry! This is all my foult! I should have watched where I was going. Are you okay?"The boy asked in a guilty tone._

_Bakura was just about to say a dirty curse at him, but once he opened his eyes, his mouth fell agape. Infront of him stood a literal __**angel**__. The boy had snow white hair just as Bakura, only in a more tamed fashion. His eyes were playing in a mesmerizing emerald color, which held worry in them. Bakura couldn't answer the beautiful creature, as he felt his body getting warm._

"_Here! Let me help you up!"The earthbound angel extended his arm towards Bakura, for him to take. Bakura still stunned, shook himself out of his dazed state, and took his hand._

"_Y-yeah… T-thanks…"As he touched the small hand, a greater wave of warmness struck him. And it felt so __**good**__… The boy infront of him was a savior from his own soul's emptyness. This boy could fill it with warmness and… __**passion**__. He wanted this feeling more. He couldn't get enough of it. This boy…_

"_Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"He snapped Bakura out of his train of thought. The boy's voice turned from apologetic to small and full of worry. Bakura didn't like that._

"_Y-yes! I'm absolutely fine!"He stuttered dusting himself down, with his free hand._

_A giggle. The most devine voice he ever heard._

"_I'm glad… I'm Ryou! Awaitsuki Ryou!"The boy smiled, shaking Bakura's hand, which he still held after helping Bakura to his feet._

"_B-Bakura… Rabusikku Bakura!"He answered Ryou, shaking his hand with him. Ryou smiled again._

_And then he let it go._

_Bakura wanted to touch it more._

"_Umm… I should really go now… See you at school Rabusikku-san!"Ryou bowed, then left._

_Left Bakura alone… empty again…_

_But not intirely though. The warmth that this angel made him feel was still there. The stomach flipping was still there. And that emotion… The first true feeling Bakura ever felt… Love. It was still there. He wanted it to be stronger again. He wanted to feel it more. He __**needed **__it, more than aanything he needed before. He wanted to have this boy, Ryou, all to himself. He __**was**__ going to get him. As Bakura made up his mind, he ran after the boy keeping a safe distence between them. Ryou quickly got to the gate, and still out of breath, he ran up to someone. It was another boy, and he seemed awefully inpatient for some reason. He had a slightly tan skin, and fair blond hair, which looked wired together. They didn't really seemed natural. Then again he had white hair. Just like his beautiful angel, Ryou. The boy's school jacket wasn't buttoned up, revieling a light purple tank top. The same color as his eyes. Oh God his eyes. They were sharp, shooting daggers at his Ryou. __**His**__ Ryou._

"_Who does this boy think he is?"Bakura glared at the new face, muttering. And then the boy started to speak on the __**most**__ annoying voice he ever heard._

"_What the hell took you so long?! Why do you have to be so slow?!"The boy tolld off Ryou, with an annoyed look._

"_I'm sorry … I was in a hurry really!"Ryou answered with a voice full of guilt._

"_Yeah right. Come on you baka. Let's just 're already running late."The shady blond said huffing, draging Ryou behind him._

"_How dare he…"Bakura growled dangerously, following the two in the school building. On most of the way Malik was scolding Ryou, shaming him, and Ryou just silently took it all. Bakura was now more than furious. Not only that boy was touching Ryou, but he was insulting him too. Right then and there Bakura quietly swore to himself (and to Ryou), that no matter what Ryou will be __**his**__._

(((Bakura∞Simulator)))

Bakura was walking down the empty corridors. It was already past five thirty and the club activities already started. Turns out students who wanted to start clubs could prepare the summer, and request club rooms and equipment. Yesturday he talked with Daku-kun, and he still head no idea about what to do. He couldn't let that Malik guy take Ryou from him for sure. He just had to find a way to get rid of the kid for good. He head a week to do it, so he needed something quick and effective. He sighed at the thought. He came to experience another emotion today. Sadness. That's what he felt when he wasn't around his little kohai. He let his mind wander off to the moment he last touched Ryou, and in a dased moment, he hardly noticed the poke on his shoulder.

"Hey, you! Can you help me out a little here?"Said a voice loudly as Bakura was draged back to reality.

"What do you need?"Bakura glared turning around. Behind him stood a boy slightly shorter than him. He had dark purple eyes and a ridicoulosly imposible hairstyle. The majority of his hair was black, and he had gold and dark purple highlights in it. His hair was shaped like a starfish which only made the boy more memorable.

"I need a little help with my scene. It'll be quick I promise! I just want one of the members to heir me, and to tell on me to the Club Leader to get me kicked out."The boy asked Bakura folding his head and putting his hands in a preyer style.

"Well… I don't really have anything to do. What sort of help you want from me?"Bakura asked, not wanting to ruin his reputation on his first week of school.

"My brother forced me to stay after school, so I can practice my stupid scene. I'm playing a victim in the up coming school play, and I need someone to be the murdere. I would ask Sahir-san to help out, but I can't find him."The teen explained."Come on in then."He said, pulling Bakura in the Drama Club. He pushed him up the stage, and gave him the fakest wooden knife possible.

"Okay? What do I do?"Bakura asked swinging the prop infront of him.

"Easy. Just act like you're trying to kill me. Oh! And be as loud as possible! If Sahir-san will hear my terrible acting, he will probably tell on me, to kick me out of the club!"The boy grinned as he walked up to the opposite side of the miniture stage.

"Why are you even in this club if you hate it so much?"The whitette questioned him confused, while holding up the fake knife in a thretening poseition.

"You know my brother, right? His name is Dhahabi Atem."

"Who doesn't know him?"Bakura said while he thought back to the dramatical entrance he made, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly."Dhahabi laughed."You see I'm his younger twin, Dhahabi Yami, sorry for the late intrudaction by the way. So he kind of forced me to enter his club, to be more like him, but not to much becouse 'there can be only one Dhahabi star actor in this school'."

"I see. So you are trying tom prove that you suck, so they'll kick you out of the club."

"Exactly. Do your worst!"Yami encoureged him with a smirk. Bakura swang at him with a lazy battle cry.

"Oh no! I am being murdered!"Yami cried out in a fake scared tone."I am being violently sabbed! Man how unexpected this was! Who knew I could have been in danger walking allyways at night! Oh! I hope that the Great Ammut will feed on your heart when you've done living! Oh! Blegh!"He finnished his pathetic act with falling on the ground.

"That was horrible."Bakura stated.

"Why thank you, I tried."Yami stood up bowing."You were great too…?"

"Rabushikku Bakura."He intruduced himself.

"Oh! So that's why you seemed so familiar! We're in the same class! Thanks for your help. I think I already hear Mahad-san storming here, due to my _wanderfull_ acting skills. See you at class then?"

"Yeah…"Bakura said as his eyes treveled down to the knife in his hand. _An idea._ A way to get rid of that Ishtar… Yes maybe that could work… After all… He would do _anything_ to make Ryou-kohai _his_.

"_What _is going on here?!"Said a deep voice bursting in the door. He had brown long hair and tan skin. He had this really strict look in his eyes, like a teacher's.

"I'm sorry Sahir-san! Did my _acting_ disturbed you?"He smirked at the other.

"Yes! It was horrible! Your brother will not be happy about it."He shook his head in disapointment, then looking at Bakura."You're not part of the club right? Unless you want to join, leave. I'm going to have to teach Yami-kun how to articulate and express his emotions properly."Bakura noded, not caring about the respect he got, and walked out the club. He took out his phone and looked up one contact.

**Do you think that you can help me get away with murder?**

Daku-kun's reply was almost instant.

**Depends. If you can pay up then yes.**

**Do you plan to kill him?**

**Depends. If I can figure a way out then yes.**

**Good. I'm glad you decided to hurt him. Remember. If you need some support then just text me a panty shot.**

Bakura put his phone back in his pocket, and started to walk towards the school gates to leave the building. He had a whole weekend to think about Malik's destruction, and to geather enough information. He stopped his mind for a moment. Was it right what he was doing? If some one were to find out they would probably tell his plan to the police and what's worse, probably Ryou would find it out sooner or later. He just had to do it in total secret. Only Daku knew his plan and he doubted that he would tell anyone. He sounded like he really wanted Malik gone. Bakura got to his house in ten minutes, and he planned to start the night with horror and krimi films, animes, and mangas, to learn some usefull methods. He opened the door and took of his shoes.

"I'm home!"He called out. Nobody answered. he sneaked his way into the living room, but he found no one.

"Dad? Mom?"Total silence. Bakura walked around the house, but it was completely empty. He walked up to the dining table, and found a hand written letter on it.

'_Welcome home Son!  
I hope you had a great day at school!  
Unfortunatly something came up and me and your father had to leave town, I'm not sure when we'll be back.  
So look after your self, I've left some you some money for food in your room._

_Now don't GO INTO the Basement just couse I'm not there._

_You're not ready, not yet._

_I'll call you when things settle down._

_Dad and Mom_

_P.S. Be aware of the Kaiba family.'_

Bakura put back the paper on the table, and he instantly wandered to the basement's door. He warly creaked the wooden door open. He made his way down the old tumble-down stairs. He switched the dim lamp on and an interesting sight welcomed his eyes. A wooden chair with strong ropes all over it. Next to it there were bloodied weapons on a small table.

"Well, well, well… What's father been hiding?"Bakura cackeled with a small smile.

Ryou would be his. Sooner or later he would see it his way too. He just needed some time, but don't all relationships?

* * *

I hope you liked it! This was really fun to write, and I'm looking forward to continue it!

R&R please!


	4. Scheming Against Ishtar

I don't own shit out of this, just the story and the AU. Enjoy!

Week 1, Monday, Morning

It was Monday morning already. All weekend Bakura had been devouring information and scheeming. It was safe to say that now his mind worked like a trained criminals. Sorta. He also asked Daku-kun about all the services he gave, just to be safe.

Bakura looked at the alarm and quickly relised how late he was. He was supposed to be waiting for Ryou behind the corner already! He grabbed his bag and dashed for the door.

(((Bakura∞Simulator)))

After safely 'escorting' Ryou to school the first thing he saw his frail target do was walking behind a bush where another person was already waiting.

"Ugh! You can be such a pain, Ryou!"The annoying voice screatched, with both hands on hips.

"I'm sorry... If it bothers you so much, maybe we should stop walking to school together."Ryou whispered back in a light tone, looking at his legs. To this Malik looked visibly stunned and scared even.

"...n... no... that... that's not what I... Just forget it okay?!"The blond huffed and crossed his arms infront of his chest, closing his eyes shut.

"ANYway. I want you to meet me at the school rooftop in lunchtime. Got it?"Malik said cracking an eye open at Ryou.

"Huh? Why?"Ryou asked tilting his head in a cat-like manner. Was there anytime during the day this beautiful creature was not being adorable?

"Stop being so difficult!"Malik shotes snapping at him yet again."Just be there, alright? And don't keep me waiting!"He finished his rant with a stern look on his face.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there."Ryou finally said, smiling in defeat.

That son of a- There was just no way for Bakura to express how much hate he felt inside when he saw the idiotic face of Ishtar... He was so gonna get rid of him this week... He was going to tear that small d-

"Bakura! Earth to Bakura!"A white hand disturbed his sight and forced Bakura's attention on the new voice. And surprise, surprise it was the younger Dhahabi twin.

"What?"The whitette asked clearly annoyed.

"You were just staring off into space for a while now. I was just wondering if that's normal, or should I call the nurse and all..."

"I'm fine."He answered his new companion heading towards the school. Yami followed him.

"If you say so."The tri hair coloured teen answeared shrugging.

"You're brother. I don't see him."Bakura blurted out trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Oh if he would be here, then he would do more than anything for everyone to see him."Yami said rolling his eyes."He's currently on 'advenced studies' so he'll won't be here for a few weeks. Lucky me... The only problem is that Sahir-san is the Vice President..."

"I see. I wouldn't trade places with you."Bakura spoke as he approached his desk.

"Well I know for a fact that lots of other people would, for a fact. But I can hardly imagine why."The shorter male complained as he sat down infront of Bakura backwards on his chair."Wow, classes are pretty empty in the mornings..."

"Yes. Club meetings usually happen around now, I think."He said as he proceeded to take out a book from his bag.

"Yeah... Mornings must suck for club members..."At this Bakura just stared at him, giving the 'are you an idiot?' look.

"You know... YOU are a club member too..."

"Yeah I know."Yami yawned dozing off for brief moment, before shoting up from his chair."Oh Ra! I AM a club member! Sahir will kill me! See you later, Bakura!"He heared Yami shout before he speed out of the room.

Perfect... Bakura thought. The book he was holding was stoolen freshly, while he walked next to Malik for a moment. This was the perfect chance to get close to him and find out what he wanted from his Ryou. He left his bag there and walked out of the class, searching for Class 2-1. It didn't take that long, since he just had to go one floor down and walk past Ryou's class.

Inside the room there was conviniently only Malik present. Infront of him he had two bentos, which already gave away his idea to Bakura.

"Oi!"He shouted at him, making Malik drop that disgusting dreamy look on his face and turn his head towards Bakura."You Ishtar Malik?"

"Umm... Yes? Is there anything I can help you with...?"The tan teen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Quite the opposite actually."He said pushing the door fully open, walking up to his desk."You dropped this."And with that Bakura let the booklet fall on Malik's desk from his hands.

"My biology book! Thank you! I was gonna be screwed if I didn't have this on the first lesson..."

"Your welcome."Bakura mumbled back.

"Is there anyway I could thank you?"Malik asked after putting it away.

"Nah, don't sweat it. Kohais should be able to depend on their senpais."

"You're a senpai? Sorry, I didn't relise...?"

"Rabushikku Bakura. Class 3-2."Bakura answeared offering a hand shake.

"I'm... Well I guess you already know who I am."The other said laughing awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Now for the main reason Bakura was here...

"What's with the two bentos?"The older questioned leting his eyes wander to said objects.

"O-Oh! That!"Malik visibly blushed."It's for a friend of mine..."At this Bakura smirked.

"Friend my ass! Look at you blushing!"He chuckled.

"Well... Um... Let's just say that I really like him..."

"So you got a crush, eh?"Bakura let out another cackle as the boy infront of him blushed a few shades."Well be sure to ask for help from me, if you need. Later then."He turned and left the class.

Now to foil Ishtar's plans...

Bakura slowly walked down another case of stairs. And turning on his left he found himself outside of the nurse's office. Peeking inside the room a few white beds and counters were visible and the nurse's desk. A red haired woman was walking around the office checking the equipment and such. With a quick idea, Bakura walked in and called for the nurse.

"Sensei. A boy on the rooftop is not feeling too well."He started."He refuses to get any help, but I'm sure he needs some."The nurse nodded and thanked Bakura walking out of the office leaving her stuff behind. Smirking, Bakura sniffed around the room looking for what he needed. After a short search he found a closet with strong medicine inside it. But it was locked. The teen groaned in frustration, digging in the closets. Luckily under a few documents he was able to find a key chain with keys hanging from it. Picking it up he tried a few unlocking the closet with the third key. Browsing for a few moments he found a capsule labled 'Emetic Poison'. Bakura locked the closet and hid the keys where he found them and exited the office. He went back to Class 2-1 thinking about a great distraction. Arriving at the floor he noticed a vending machine close to Ishtar's class room. He quickly ran next to it, making sure that no one was around. He threw in a few hundred yen, and pressed the same button over again a few times, finishing his deed with a well measured kick. As suspected the machine instantly went berserk spitting out a good amount of fizzy drink cans, causing an unbearable noise. He ran past Ishtar's classroom so he won't be noticed, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

It didn't take a long time for the tan boy to poke his head out of the room. The unsuspecting fool went to the direction of a noise, just as Bakura wanted. The white headed teen ran in the class, opening the bentos giving both an over dose of the medicine in his pocket. He knew that this would hurt his angel, but this was absoluetly nescessary. You can'T make an omlette with out braking a few eggs. Bakura needed Ryou to hate Malik, so the frail boy won't feel too much pain when he'll be gone. Closing the bentos, he hurried out of the classroom into his own, waiting for the first period to start.

Week 1, Monday, Lunchtime

Bakura was already exited about the inconvenience he caused for Ishtar, so after turning down Yami's idea of lunch together (he didn't wanted to practice in the Drama Club again), he went straight to the rooftop waiting behind the corner where he saw Ishtar heading. After a little while Ryou showed up next to him and the following scene played out:

"Okay... I'm here just like you asked."Ryou started.

"H...Here!"Malik said showing one of the bentos in the other's face.

"What's this?"The light boy asked observing the bento.

"It's a bento stupid!"Malik snapped pushing the box in his face again.

"You made me lunch?"

"D... Don't get the wrong idea! I didn't make it for YOU! I just... Made too much food this morning. So, you can have the extras!"The taller one yelled his answer in a very fast speed.

"Oh... Nice! Thanks a lot!"The angel beamed which made Bakura feel even more hate towards Malik that Ryou directed that smile at him and not Bakura.

"Just shut up and eat it!"He continued his speach with a loud yell and he pushed Ryou down his butt on the nearest bench. Ryou opened the box taking the chopsticks in his hand. He took a few bites out of the rice, face slowly forming into a grimace.

"Ugh... What did you put in this?!"He asked holding onto his stomach, as it could run away at any moment.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"My stomach... Really hurts all of a sudden!"Ryou moaned standing up slowly from the bench, leaving the bento at it's place.

"Hey! You shouldn't insult a one's cooking you baka!"And of course Malik instantly answered with offence.

"I'm sorry... Ican't finish it! I have to go!"The whitette groaned running away to the closest restroom.

"Huh?! Ryou, wait!"He screamed after his cooking's victim."...Oh, no... What did I do wrong...?..."Malik asked spoking to the air letting himself to fall on the bench.

Satisfied, Bakura left the sulking idiot to himself and he decided to put the poison back at it's place.

Week 1, Monday, Afternoon

After cleaning time which Bakura spent together with Yami (and Ryou at the nurse's office), Bakura followed Ryou home for the first time making sure that nothing happened to him. This time he went alone with out Ishtar, which made the lovesick teen very happy. Just a little more and then the 'Get-Ishtar-Out-Of-The-Picture' plan would-WILL be a succes.

Week 1, Tuesday, Morning

The next morning unfortunatly Ryou and Ishtar already made up... Oh, joy... Bakurs forgot to count his angel's kindness and forgiving nature in the plan. However the air was still a little tense around them, which was good. He walked behind the bush again ears dropping on the two boys' coversation.

"Did you forget to eat breakfast a? Ugh! You're such a nuisence! You're lucky that I have some extra in my bento…"

"Umm... Sorry Malik-kun, but I think I'll skip..."Ryou mumbled.

"O-oh... Umm... What's that you're holding?"He blurted out trying to save the conversation.

"Oh, this? It's a very special book... My sister gave it to me."Ryou said showing the red covered book to Malik.

"What's it called? What's it about?"Questioned the other Malik, while looking at the book.

"It's called the Portrait of Markov. It's about this girl who... You know what? If you're really interested, I'd be willing to let you borrow it... But you have to promise to take a good care of it."The offer was unwilling but according to Malik's reaction, he was clearly oblivious to that.

"...R-really...? You... You'd let me..."Yep... Totally blind."I-I mean, of course I'd take good care of it! That's obvious!"

"All right then... I'll let you borrow it for just one day. Return it to me when school is over, okay?"Ryou stated, offering the book for Malik to take.

"Yeah, I will!"He said smiling and went to school with Ryou, to the school plaza's fountain.

That fucking bastard... Can't he take the fucking hint that Ryou DIDN'T want to give away the book even for a day? Bakura's mind just raced through the possible ways to sabotage Ishtar and make Ryou hate him. After some while the perfect idea came into his mind. It would make Ryou upset too... But that didn't matter. Once Bakura had his light angel all to himself, he would get him all the books he ever wanted.

"BAKURA!"A loud voice draged him out forcefuly out of his fantasies again. Annoyed, he looked up and surprisingly Yami stood infront of him again.

"What?!"He yelled back at him.

"Class now! Otherwise we'll be late!"Bakura looked at the large clock on the school's front. 8:10 AM.

"So you intentionaly came at the last moment because I assume, you wanted to miss the Drama Club?"

"Geez, two days and you already know me so well, Bakura!"He said laughing out loud."Come on, let's get to class."

Week 1, Tuesday, Lunchtime

At lunchtime Bakura skipped Yami's offer again and made his way towards class 2-1. Since he was fast enough, he got there while Ishtar was still packing his books away. Exept for one. The blond grabbed the crimson book and left the classroom, Bakura following from a safe distance. Once Ishtar reached the school plaza he sat down on the fountain and started to read.

"Okay, let's see what's so special about this book..."He murmured as he begun to read. The target kept reading the book for about three minutes, until he stopped.

"Here's a good stopping point... Woo, time for a break! Just a quick stretch..."With that said Ishtar stood up from his previous sitting place and stretched his arms out. After that, he begun to walk around the plaza, being strangely active. As he did so, Bakura saw the perfect opening and walked towards the fountain. As he reached the book he swiftly knocked it into the water using the loud chatter to his advantege so that no one would hear it. Especialy Ishtar. Once he completed the task he walked behind the tree where he had the perfect view of Malik. Once the tan boy walked back to the book, he panicked once he wasn't able to find it. After he looked around the floor, only then he noticed the scarlet book in the pond.

"Oh, no! The book!"He cried fishing the book out."Ryou is going to be SO mad..."He disapointedly put the book away and walked back to his classroom with a guilty look on his face.

And as Bakura watched he felt so, so proud of himself. He was indeed the cause of the book being dameged, but his little angel didn't have to know about this now, did he?

Week 1, Tuesday, Afternoon

After school have ended Bakura instantly ran out of the school, waiting for Ishtar to screw up again. Ryou was patiently waiting outside too, so for the time being Bakura decided to skip time taking in his beautiful lights profile. So sweet... Adorable and... Just perfect... He would have continued his fantasy, if the idiotic Ishtar wouldn't have ruined the picture. Whatever... This should be interesting...

"Hello Malik-kun! So, what did you think of the book?"The angel asked with a stunning smile.

"... R-Ryou... I'm so sorry... The book... I..."He stuttered.

"Malik-kun...!"Ryou silent yelled as he took back the still wet book from his 'friend'. Just the sound of this word made Bakura feel disgusted..."How... How did this happen...?!"The look Ryou gave Malik was so heart breaking that even those who didn't do anything bad would have felt guilty from it... Even Bakura...

"Kohai..."He whispered to himself, as he clutched the cloth above his heart.

"...I-I don't know... I'm sorry..."The blond answered with an apologetic look on his face.

"...I'll see you tomorrow Malik-kun. Goodbye."The angel said with a stern look on his face, turning on his heel and leaving alone.

Bakura was almost drunken on victory once the conversation was finished. If only the little guilt wouldn't be there... He let out a sigh and made his way to the main road. But again... He miscalculated... He frogot that Malik was still there... And of course he had to recognise him...

"Rabushikku-senpai, wait!"Said teen let out a low growl and turned around.

"Yeah?"He asked with out any emotion.

"Do you have time to talk...? I could really use someone to hear me out right now..."Curses! He wanted to escort Ryou today (from a large distance) today! But if he let something important slip what he was going to do tomorrow, then this would be a perfect chance!

"Sure. I'm all ears Malik-kun."Just saying his last name was disgusting enough for Bakura to do.

"What would you do if you kinda messed up all chances with a crush?"

"It depends how you messed it up."He said as he started to walk again, Malik following close behind.

"Let's say that on the first day, you give them food poisoning and they have to spend the whole day at the nurse's place! Then not long after, you ruin their favorite book!"The younger one ranted.

"Oh, my! How truly unfortunate! But I think your fine, as long as you don't kill them..."Bakura laughed.

"So what do you think I should do then?"Malik chimed in.

"I would suggest to give your crush some time. As in don't bother them for a while."

"So I shouldn't call him then yet..."Deduced Ishtar."Thanks for the advise Senpai! You're the best!"The boy said grinning changing directions to his own house. As long as he didn't do anything with Ryou while he wasn't around, everything would be fine. They'll probably make up before school then. Everything was going according to plan... Soon Ryou would be HIS. His own little light... No one will ever be allowed to claim Ryou besides him...

First of all I must say that I have no grudges against Malik, it's just nescessary for the story. I love most of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, but a few of them will have to die so... Yeah...

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Next on Bakura Simulator...

"You tried to take Kohai away from me. That is unacceptable."

"No... Please no... NOOOOOOOOOO-!"


End file.
